Steve, I need you (NSFW)
by hawkeyes-winter-soldier
Summary: The reader and Steve had been friends for a long time. Steve burning hot and cold towards the reader has her on edge. He returns home to find her in the bath, where the discuss what they are really doing... (I'm awful at writing summaries - smut, thats the sum of it. Sappy feelings followed up with shower sex.)


The clock read 08:00pm. Steve, Bucky, and Nat had been on a mission since yesterday. The mission had taken a turn for the worst which delayed their return. They were supposed to be back hours ago, FRIDAY was keeping you up to date on their delayed arrival. Growing irritated from Steve's delay you decided to take a bubble bath. It was the one thing that could relax you without fail.

Making your way into the bathroom you ran a hot bath pouring in your favorite scent. After lighting some candles, you placed them around the tub, when you were satisfied with the amount of light you stripped your clothes off and turned out the lights. The water was hot as you sunk in; your skin pricked as the water settled around you. You slid down, laying back and resting your head against the back of the tub.

You closed your eyes and traced over the events of the past few weeks. You and Steve had been best friends since you moved into the tower. Steve was notorious for flirting with you, but you always dished it right back at him. But lately, things between you two have been strange. Recently he has been playing the push and pull game with your heart. He will flirt with you one moment and then next he is avoiding you like the plague.

Steve promised he'd explain what was going on with him when he got back from this mission, but low and behold – he was late. You continued to dwell on the anxiety as you laid in the tub. You couldn't handle much more of the push and pull game; you had fallen in love with Steve long ago but never wanted to risk your friendship. Each time he pushed you away, it hurt more than you could explain.

You had lost track of time as you laid there; the water was beginning to cool and the bubbles had dissipated. You found yourself fighting sleep from how relaxed you were. As you lay there contemplating if you should get out of the bath you heard footsteps softly approaching.

"Steve?" You questioned.

"Hey Doll, sorry I'm late." He said coming closer.

"I forgive you." You replied sinking below the bubbles that remained trying to cover yourself.

Steve came to sit on the step beside the tub.

"I'm glad you made it back safe."

He smirked at you. "Couldn't leave you waiting for too long, Doll."

You smiled at him.

Steve used his hand to stir the water. "Um, Doll how long have you been in here? The water is cold"

You laughed, "Probably too long."

"I can think of a few ways to warm it up." He said looking up at you through dark hooded lashes.

You sighed deeply as his flesh hand came to rest on your knee. "Steve, what are we doing?" You questioned. "One minute our conversations are filled with sexual innuendos and the next we are fighting like cats and dogs if you aren't avoiding me."

Steve looked at you, "You're my best friend and I don't want to do anything that could ruin that."

"Nothing could ruin our friendship." You encouraged.

"I'd never forgive myself if I broke your heart." He muttered.

"Then don't break it." You whispered leaning closer to the side of the tub.

"(Y/N)" He whispered leaning in to you.

"Steve," You breathed, "I need you."

With another breath, his lips found yours. The kiss was filled with passion and need; your desires took over and pushed any modesty you had left aside, you broke the kiss long enough to remove Steve's shirt. Your arms wrapped around his neck as your hands found their way into his hair bringing him back to kiss you.

Something primal took over in you as you let Steve deepen the kiss. This was something you had been waiting for, craving even – yet your fantasies couldn't hold a candle to the passion that this man could pour into a kiss. Without breaking the kiss Steve climbed on top of you in the bath tub.

You broke the kiss to laugh as water spilled over the edges of the tub.

"What's so funny?" Steve questioned peppering your neck with kisses.

"What a very Clark Kent move of you." You stated gesturing to him climbing in the tub clothed.

"I don't get it?" He questioned.

"Movie reference. Batman versus Superman." You chuckled. "We will watch it." You said pulling him back to kiss you again.

Hands, tongues, and lips were all fighting for dominance as Steve straddled you. He pulled away taking a deep breath, his mouth moving to the crook of your neck.

"I'm supposed to be debriefing with Bucky and Nat soon."

"I think you're going to be missing that meeting." You breathed.

He trailed kissing further down your chest through the valley between your breasts.

"I thought you weren't ready to get out of your bath." He murmured between kisses.

"Minds change." You said leaning his chin up to look at you.

Steve smirked at you before returning his lips your shoulder, when his lips found the sensitive spot you couldn't stop the moan that escaped your lips.

"Steve." You breathed.

"Doll?" He questioned with his lips on your jaw.

"Shower, now," you pleaded.

He laughed making his way to stand. His arms wrapped around you to help you stand. The cold air of the bathroom nipped as your skin causing you to shudder. Steve was out of the tub first before lifting you over the edge. Your hands settled on his shoulders as he lifted you; a smile spread across your face as your naked body slid down his chest.

"You're beautiful," Steve whispered as he set you down.

A soft blush spread through your face, your lips met him in a chaste kiss before you bee lined for the shower. Quickly turning on the warm you stood under it, Steve stripped out of his remaining clothed before joining you. Closing the shower door behind him.

"It's a good thing Tony believes in over-sized everything," You smirked.

Steve's hands wound around your waist and came to settle on your upper thighs, silently pleading for you to jump as his lips crashed against yours again. Obliging him, you jumped, locking your legs behind him, his hands kneading at your flesh. You would surely have bruises from this. Wrapping your arms around his neck you played with his hair at the base of his neck. Desire and want pooled in your core, Steve broke the kiss once again pulling back to look at you. His deep blue eyes were dark with lust.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

You nodded, biting your lower lip not trusting your voice.

"Doll, I need you to use your words."

"Yes, Steve. Please, I need you," You begged in a breathy voice.

That was all the permission he needed. One of his hands released your thigh as he pushed you harder into the shower wall, he lined himself up with your entrance and slowly slid inside you. It stung as he stretched you to his large super soldier size. You gasped at the feeling, his eyes searching yours for any sign of pain or regret. You smiled back at him letting him see you were happy. Your hands pulled his face back to your lips, kissing him as he began to move.

His thrusts were deep, sliding out leaving just the tip in before slamming back into you. With each thrust hitting your sweet spot you knew it wasn't going to take long. The desire in your core began to coil tightly causing you to moan against his lips. His free hand roamed up your side, barely rubbing over your hardened nipple. The sensation of his rough skin caused your hips to buck as your walls began tightening around him.

He broke the kiss unable to maintain his control any longer; his thrusts quickened in pace and lost their rhythm. Your walls fluttered around him as you felt him pulsate inside you, moans escape both of you as you felt you nearing your edge.

"Steve, I'm gonna…"

"I'm right behind you, Doll," he breathed into the crook of your neck.

As if all you need was permission, your walls tightened as you convulsed your released around him. With one more thrust, Steve was right behind you, letting his seed fill you. His lips found yours once again letting your ride out or orgasmic bliss. He held you tight as your you both waited for your breathing to return to normal. Sliding out of you, he slowly lowered your legs to the ground, making sure you were steady before letting go.

Your arms still wrapped around his neck, he brought his mouth down to yours in a more tender, romantic kiss.

"I love you, (Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N)," He said softly pulling back to look you in the eye.

"I love you, Steven Grant Rogers."


End file.
